


Substitutes

by Ailette



Category: Bad Boys J, Kamen Teacher, 仮面ティーチャー | Kamen Teacher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Tsukasa doesn't move to Hiroshima after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitutes

Tsukasa is ridiculously nervous as he runs through the school gates and starts on the endless flight of stairs leading up to the main building. As if being transferred here a few days _after_ the school year had already started isn’t enough, no, he just has to be late on his very first day. But then that is what happens when you are supposed to return to Hiroshima and end up moving to Tokyo at the last minute instead. His teachers’ first impression of him is going to _suck_. Glancing at his watch, he whines and picks up his speed as he jumps up the last few stairs but then stops dead in his tracks when he hears someone shout.  
  
His head whips around automatically, searching for the source of the sound and locks in on the direction it came from when he hears another distressed moan. It’s a girl’s voice and if Tsukasa had been toying with the idea of not getting involved in anything when he’s already late, that conviction goes out the window even quicker at the realization.  He can’t leave a girl in danger to fend for herself. He’s closed his eyes to people in peril before and had never quite forgiven himself (or Shinichi) for it; he can’t do it again.  
  
Running again he rounds a corner to get into the small path between the gym and main school building, throwing his bag into a corner and ready to barge into a fight when he freezes at the scene in front of him.  
  
The actual scene being, precisely, the girl he thought needed help pressed with her back against the brick wall, head thrown back with a drawn out moan that now sounded not at all unhappy and arms locked around the neck of a guy in the usual light grey school uniform. Tsukasa can barely see anything of him beside a head of blond hair at first, his face buried in the girl’s neck and while one hand is holding back her long curls, Tsukasa can barely make out where the other vanishes beneath a short skirt and _oh. Oh._  
  
Tsukasa flushes a deep red and doesn’t even realize he’s saying that out loud until the girl suddenly looks at him, her eyes going wide. She shrieks something and quickly pushes the guy away from her, quickly smoothing her skirt back down as she shoulders past Tsukasa in her haste to get away.  
  
“Hey,” the guy calls after her, clearly not pleased, but she merely looks back over her shoulder to shout, “Some other time, Kinzo.”  
  
“Oh, come _on_.”  
  
Kinzo runs a hand through his hair in frustration, kicking the wall half-heartedly once before he first notices Tsukasa still standing behind him. Tsukasa swallows audibly at the glare that is directed his way and starts walking back automatically when Kinzo starts approaching, scowling. And because clearly today is just not his day, Tsukasa ends up cornered against the wall with Kinzo right in his face. The name Kinzo also rings a bell – which can’t mean anything good. Even though that’s a _very_ nice face to have this close.  
  
“Do you know what you just did?”  
  
Tsukasa cowers against the cold stone against his back, shrinking into himself like that would maybe make him invisible.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he offers meekly, “I thought-”  
  
His words are abruptly cut off when a big hand shoots up to grip him roughly around the neck, pinning him where he is and momentarily cutting off his air. Tsukasa supposes it’s understandable to get angry when you’re in the middle of… things… and then interrupted, but then the grip around his neck loosens slightly so he can breathe again. He takes a deep stuttering breath one second and the next thing he knows he’s staring right into Kinzo’s dark brown eyes, even closer now, and then his eyes wander of their own accord and he blushes furiously when he sees the evidence of just how literally Kinzo had been left hanging and really, he needs to stop thinking about that because the guy is about to beat him into a bloody pulp.  
  
Tsukasa swallows heavily, unable to stop staring and taking in more of Kinzo in front of him. The rebellious blond suits his features nicely, golden strands framing his face and vanishing into the hem of his white shirt around his neck. For a second, Tsukasa is distracted by the necklace there, but then quickly drags his eyes back up to the arm holding him up so easily. He swallows. People keep telling him that he falls for looks way too easily, but knowing it was one thing and - he mentally curses when Kinzo realizes he’s staring and flushing and smirks as he leans ever closer. A shiver runs down Tsukasa’s spine as hot breath ghosts over his cheek, eyes with a dangerous glint in them still firmly trained on him as he asks mischievously,  
  
“Want to take her place?”  
  
And Tsukasa is embarrassingly close to just nodding, because admittedly, he’s kind of easy and this guy is hitting all his buttons without even knowing it. And when does the object of his affections ever actually return them?  But then he feels a not-so-sneaky hand wandering up the inside of his thigh and gripping him through his pants and before he knows it, he’s shoved Kinzo off of him and punched him in the jaw. Because _that_ , that kind of touching without anything beforehand is not…. Just, not – not okay. At all.  
  
For a moment, Kinzo’s eyes flash dangerously and Tsukasa strangely lets his fists sink back down to his sides even as his heart is hammering against his rib cage. His eyes fly shut in anticipation of getting punched when Kinzo steps forward again to crowd him back into the wall. A hand grabs Tsukasa’s chin and he feels the length of Kinzo’s body pressed firmly along his as the boy mutters, “Interesting.”  
  
He doesn’t have time to process that, however, because the next moment lush lips are pressing against his and a wicked tongue is demanding entrance. His eyes fly open in surprise just like his mouth and he’s met with an intense pair of burning eyes right in front of him.  
  
The kiss is breathtaking in more than one way, making it very obvious that Kinzo knows what he’s doing. But there’s also the faint metallic taste of blood on Tsukasa’s tongue, reminding him sharply that he just punched this guy in the face for his too aggressive advances a minute ago, causing his lip to split.  
  
But by then, Kinzo is already pulling back and smirking down at him – he hadn’t even noticed that he’d sagged back into the wall, leaning onto it heavily for support now rather than trying to melt into it.  
  
“What’s your name, new kid?”  
  
Tsukasa swallows heavily, trying to drag enough air back into his lungs to reply. “Kiriki Tsukasa.”  
  
“I’ll see you around, Tsukasa-chan,” Kinzo says with a wink and a little wave as he turns to walk back into the building, leaving Tsukasa staring after him, not sure if he should feel scared, aroused, or a little bit infatuated. But Tokyo doesn’t seem all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/79407.html)


End file.
